Warrior quiz (Prize to be won in each quiz)
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: Are you sure you know the world of Warriors that good? Then answer eveything in the quiz at the time and you could be winning some great prizes! Plus, I might even do a quiz about one of my fan fictions, show you better get start reading them. Before it's that type of quiz!
1. Questions of Quiz no1

**Hello warrior fans, I hope you will enjoy my Warriors quiz. Today's topic for our first quiz is "battles, love, deaths". Can you answer these questions below about the topic today? If you can, next time I shall beleave the winner and he or she will get a prize.**

**Before we start the quiz, this is the prize for this quiz.**

**Prize: Your choise of cat gets to be on the Darksky and Snowstar**

* * *

**Lets begin:**

**1. **Which warrior fell in love with an apprentice?

**A. **Fernpaw

**B. **Molepaw

**2. Who killed Hollyleaf in the battle between the living Clans and the Dark Forest?**

**A. **Tigerstar

**B. **Mapleshade

**C. **Brezzepelt

**D. **Hawkfrost

**3. True or false: **Is Dovewing in love with Hawkfrost?

**4. Jayfeater can't love this cat because he is a medcine cat from the future, who is she?**

**A. **Dove's wing

**B. **Stone song

**C. **Half moon

**5. True or false: After the battle, peace returend to the Clans**

**6. Graystripe found his first love in a RiverClan cat, who is she?**

**A. **Mistyfoot (now Mistystar)

**B. **Graypool

**C. **Sliverstream

**7. True or false: While in the tunnels, did Hollyleaf fell in love with Fallen leaves?**

**8. Who tried to save Smokepaw before he fell to his death?**

**A. **Blackstar

**B. **Stormfur

**C. **Leafpool

**9. How many cats died in the great battle between the Dark Forest**

**A. **none

**B. **few

**C. **A lot

**D. **Your answer (You chose)

**10. How did Featherwhisker die?**

**A. **Force of impact

**B. **Drowing

**C. **Battle

* * *

**Bouns: If you answer this right, it shall help you win the prize**

**?: Who was Bluestar's father?**

* * *

**That is all the quiz for this time and soon I shall see who is the winner. Please note that if don't know the answer, don't look it up in a book or a warior fan web site.**

**Now that's cheating. Anyway, good luck!**


	2. Winner of Quiz no1

**XxSilverslashxX, congratulations for wining the first quiz. Your have earned the prize: to chose either a cat or story of your choise to be on the Darksky and Snowstar show. Chose wisely.**

**To all others that entered, there shall be another quiz for your chance to win a prize from yours truly. :)**

**Best of luck to everyone who still wants to get a prize!**

**-Warriorfanwriter**


	3. Questions of Quiz no2 (updated)

**Sorry that this Quiz took so long, I have be busy with school. Okay, this quiz topic is "deaths and becoming leader". When doing this quiz, listen to "Do you realize" if you want to. It could help you think about this topic.**

**Anyway, I desided to do two prizes today, here are they are below:**

**Prize one: Your chosie of Oc or story will be interviewed or reviewed.**

**Prize two: Your choise of Oc will get to apear on my fan fiction called: IslandClan, Clan of Castways.**

* * *

**Let's get started!**

**1. Who killed Oakheart?**

**A. Redtail**

**B. Tigerstar**

**C. None of the above**

**2. How did Sliversteam die?**

**A. Lose of blood from giving birth**

**B. Battle between ThunderClan**

**C. Drowed in river**

**Who killed Ashfur?**

**A. Hollyleaf**

**B. Hawkfrost**

**C. Mudclaw**

**4. In Mistystar's Omen, which life did she not recvie?**

**A. A mother's love**

** B. Courage to follow her heart**

******C.** Compassion

**5. What type of animal killed Cinderpelt?**

**A. Fox**

**B. Dog**

**C. Badger**

**6. True or fulse: Tigerclaw (now Tigerstar) killed Runningwind**

**7. In the end, who killed Firestar in the Last Hope?**

**8. Who died protcting the kits in Into the Wild?**

**9. Who was the first leader of ThunderClan (easy)**

**A. Thunderstar**

**B. Owlstar**

**C. Leafstar**

**10. Who killed Tigerstar in the Darkest Hour?**

**A. Firestar**

**B. Scourse**

**C. Graystripe**

**D. Ravenpaw**

******Bouns: If you answer this right, it shall help you win one of the prizes:**

******True or false, there is more then one Robinwing in the books of Warriors**

* * *

**That is all the quiz for this time and soon we shall all see who are our winners. **

**Please note that if don't know the answer, don't look it up in a book or a warior fan web site.**

**Now that's cheating. Anyway, good luck and may StarClan light your paths.**

* * *

**P.s I fixed the quiz**


	4. Winners of Quiz no2

**Grasswing of Wingclan, congratulations for wining the quiz! Your choise of Oc or story will be interviewed or reviewed on the Darksky and Snowstar Show.**

**And congratulations also to Stuffed Watermelon, your choise of Oc will be in the fan fiction called IslandClan, Clan of Castways.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who tried their best to win and keep watch for the the next Warrior Quiz! :D**

**-Warriorfanwriter**


	5. Questions of Quiz no3

**Welcome everyone to another Warrior Quiz! I hope your ready for today's topic because it is: Snowstar's life (ForestClan's Destiny)**

**Have you read the ForestClan's Destiny series? Please read it before you start this quiz! This time you will have to answer some questions from the first book (Snow Falling).**

**For those who don't know, it's a fan fiction done by me! :)**

**Before we get started, here are the prizes below:**

**First place: Your cat or story will be interviewed or reviewed on the Darksky and Snowstar Show (also made by me)**

**Second place: Your story will be reviewed in the Warrior Fan Magazine 2014 (also done by me)**

**Without any more waiting, let the new challenge begins!**

* * *

**1.Who was Snowstar's father?**

**A. Deathstar**

**B. Braveheart**

**C. Stoneclaw/Stonestar**

**D. Icestar**

**2.Who is the leader of SwampClan when Snowstar is at the gathering? **

**A. Angelstar**

**B. Firestar**

**C. Mudstar**

**3.Why does Snowstar hate Stonestar?**

**A. They natural enenies **

**B. Stonestar killed his father**

**C. None of the above**

**4.Who is Snowstar's Deputy?**

**A. Braveheart**

**B. Nighthawk**

**C. Shinepoppy**

**5.What are the names of Snowstar's kits?**

**6.Why was Darkpaw/Darksky mad?**

**A. Someone put thorns in his nest**

**B. Snowstar hurled him half way across the den by his tail**

**C. None of the above**

**7. When Snowstar vists StarClan, he finds out who he was descendened to. Who was it?**

**A. Firestar**

**B. Graystripe**

**C. Bluestar**

**8. Who killed Shinepoppy?**

**9.Who was the cat that Snowstar saved?**

**A. Rockpaw**

**B. Wolfpaw**

**C. Icepaw**

**10. Who is Rockpaw's father?**

**A. Braveheart**

**B. Stonestar**

**C. None of the above**

* * *

******Bouns: If you answer this right, you could win the first or second prize:**

******?: What were the last words of Ashfur?**

* * *

**********That is all the quiz for this time and soon I shall see who is the winner. Please note that if don't know the answer, don't look it up in a book or a warrior fan web site.**

**********Hope you might be lucky and win! May StarClan light your path! :)**


End file.
